


Return To Mystic Falls

by Just_obsessed



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kolvina, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_obsessed/pseuds/Just_obsessed
Summary: A one-shot about Hope getting ready to return to school after her parents death.No longer a one-shot. This story will follow Hope as she returns to school 7 months after The Originals finale.Keep in mind I am terrible at descriptions, but I feel like the story turned out quite well.Just because a character isn't tagged above doesn't mean they won't appear, I'm tagging them as I write them in.





	1. Chapter 1

After her fathers death, Hope Mikaelson left New Orleans with her Uncle Kol and his wife Davina. It wasn’t until two weeks after her 16th birthday that she returned to school in Mystic Falls. She had gotten her driving license the week after her birthday and began packing the next day.

“We’re going to miss you, you know?” Davina stood in the doorway of Hope’s bedroom, watching the girl fold her clothes and place them neatly in her suitcase.

“I know,” Hope replied, looking up from the pile of clothes, “I’m going to miss you guys too. But this… this is something I need to do.”

“I know, Kol and I just worry about you. I mean, are you sure you’re ready to go back?” Davina asked the tribrid.

“I’m sure. It’s been six months, I’m behind on enough school work as it is. I need to get back. I think it might help.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I am. Now go, I need to finish packing,” Hope turned back to her suitcase, placing more clothes inside.

“Fine. I’ll leave you to it. Remember to come down for dinner though, it should be ready in an hour.”

As Davina walked out the door, Hope turned back to her suitcase. It didn’t take long until she finished packing al of her clothes, she turned to her desk and threw her makeup bag in with her clothes.

After that, she sat at the chair in front of her desk and looked at the framed pictures resting on it. She took the one of her with her parents, aunts and uncles, that was taken when she was 7, and let a few tears fall as she took in the people in the frame. Three out of the seven people in the picture were dead. Her mother, the woman who raised her. Her father, the man who gave up everything to save her. And her uncle, who spent his entire life trying to stop her father from hurting and killing innocent people. They were all dead because of her.

Quickly, she dried her eyes and grabbed a few other pictures; another family photo from when she was just a few months old, one of her with her mother from the day she married Jackson and a final one of her with Freya, Keelin, Rebekah and Davina at Freya and Keelin’s wedding. She placed all four pictures on top of her clothes, along with a photo album, before closing the case and standing it up next to the door.

Hope splashed some cold water on her face, before going downstairs and into the kitchen to find Davina taking a lasagne out of the oven.

“That is a lot of lasagne, even if Kol was here you’d have to throw most of it away,” Hope looked at the casserole dish, which held enough food for a family of at least eight.

“I know, but since you insist on driving 40 hours all the way to Mystic Falls, Kol asked me to make sure you had enough food, since you’re gonna be on the road for at least 3-4 days,” Davina explained as she placed a piece of lasagne on a plate for each of them.

“That’s sweet and everything, but you do realise that I can stop for food,” Hope almost laughed.

Ever since her father and uncle had died, Kol had stepped up and took care of her. When she felt broken he swooped in and helped put her back together. Davina packed up most of Hope’s clothes, leaving her bedroom almost the exact same except for the empty closet and picture frames and placed everything in the car. Two days after their death, Hope was laid in the backseat of a car, with Davina and Kol in the front, on her way to San Francisco and after two days of driving, Hope was being shown her room I her Uncle’s apartment.

“I know, me and your Uncle Kol just enjoy taking care of you,” Davina replied and handed over a plate of food to her niece.

“And I’m grateful, but when I leave tomorrow you two should think about getting a dog, one that requires a lot of taking care of,” Hope laughed.

“Yeah, maybe,” Davina sighed.

“Aunt D?” Hope started, “do you-do you ever wish that instead of falling in love with Uncle Kol, that you fell in love it a human? That way you could have kids and a family of your own.”

“I think about it, sometimes. But you know, I’ve lost your uncle once already, and the time I spent without him was the worst time of my life. And yeah, I wanna be a mom, but if having a child means giving up the rest of my life with Kol, then I don’t want it.”

“When I was a kid, I might not have known him very well, but I didn’t think he would ever be cut out to be a dad. Ever. But the way he’s been – the way he’s taken care of me these pas few months, I’ve seen a different side of him. And you should know that there are different ways to have a child. You could adopt, or get a sperm donor and you and Uncle Kol would make amazing parents.” When Hope finished talking, she went back to her food as Davina sat deep in thought.

Once their meal was finished and the dishes had been placed in the dishwasher, Davina and Hope curled up under a blanket, in front of a movie.

*************************

The next morning Hope woke up at 6am, she quickly got dressed, changing into a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt, with a leather jacket and combat boots of the same colour. She looked in the mirror once more, to make sure her necklaces were in place properly and brush her hair.

When she had finished getting ready, she did a once over of her room, she did a once over of her room, ensuring she hadn’t left anything behind, and grabbed the duffel that contained everything she’d need for the next four days that she’d spend driving and sleeping in motel rooms along with her suitcase.

She left her bags by the front door and walked towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

“French toast okay for you?” Kol asked as Hope entered the room.

“You’re here,” Hope smiled, shocked, hugging her uncle. “And you’re up,” she turned to face Davina, sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island.

“You didn’t think I’d miss saying goodbye. Did you?” Kol asked, feigning offence, as he placed two plates on the counter in front of his wife.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” the young tribrid laughed, as she sat in front of her breakfast.

“You two eat, while I take my niece’s bags down to her car,” Kol placed kisses on the top of both the women’s heads as he headed towards the door.

The two girls ate in a comfortable silence, mainly because Davina was too exhausted to talk, until Kol returned. When he got back, he rested his arms on the kitchen island opposite his wife and niece.

“You know, Hope we could still drive you if you want,” Kol offered.

“that’s sweet, but I’m good. Besides, you just got back from New York, literally a few hours ago, you should stay here with Aunt D. Enjoy having the house to yourself, for the first time in 6 months. Anyways, the four day drive will do me some good, four whole days just me and the open road all the way to Virginia. It’ll be good for me,” Hope explained as she finished off her breakfast and took her and Davina’s plates to the sink.

“What your Uncle is trying to say… is that we’ll miss you. And you should know, you are always welcome back, for summer and the holidays. But get a damn flight instead of driving,” Davina shot a warning glance at her husband as she spoke.

“Davina’s right,” Kol smiled, “you’re always welcome here. We like having you here and we like taking care of you.”

“I like being here too,” Hope smiled. “Now, get over here and hug me goodbye.”

Davina stood from her seat, Kol pushed himself away from the counter and they both made their way over to their niece.

“We love you sweetheart,” Davina whispered, as she embraced the young girl.

“And I love you guys,” as Hope spoke, her voice trembled with unshod tears, as she hugged both Kol and Davina tighter.

“And just know, that if you ever need us, we will be on the first available flight to Virginia,” Kol assured his niece, as they broke away from the hug.

“Right, its 7:30 and I wanted to be gone 30 minutes ago, so this is me saying goodbye and I will call you when I stop at a motel and text you when I get on the road each morning and then call when I get to Mystic Falls,” Hope kissed each of their cheeks, they shared one last goodbye and she left the apartment.

When she got to the parking lot, she got into her BMW (an over the top birthday present from Kol). The first thing she noticed was the bag placed on the passenger seat, with a sheet of paper placed on top.

It’s a long trip to Mystic Falls, thought you’d like some snacks for the drive. Don’t forget to call when you stop for the night and when you get to the school. Stay safe.

Love, Davina x

Hope smiled at the note, before pulling out of the parking lot and starting towards Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before returning to school, Hope goes to the Mystic Grill for a milkshake and bumps into someone she hasn't seen in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have officially decided that this will be a multi-chapter story and it's going to follow Hope's journey as she starts back at school after everything she's been through.

It took Hope four days to drive from San Francisco to Mystic Falls, she checked in with Davina every morning and every night, just like she promised she would when she had finally convinced Kol and Davina to let her drive to Mystic Falls. She pulled up in front of the Mystic Grill at 2pm. Caroline Forbes, the headmistress of the school, wasn’t expecting her to arrive for another hour so she decided to go get a milkshake to kill some time, instead of arriving too early.

“Hey,” Hope greeted the server at the counter with a smile, “please can I get a peanut butter blast, with whipped cream on the bottom?”

“Of course, we’ll have somebody bring it over for you,” the young girl smiled.

Hope handed over the money she owed and walked to an empty table outside. While she waited, the tribrid took out her phone and sent a text message to both her Uncle Kol and Davina, to inform them that she had made it to the town safely. It wasn’t until the sound of a glass, being placed on the table in front of her, reached her ears that she put her phone down.

“One peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom,” Hope heard a familiar voice say, before she had the chance to look up.

“Landon?” Hope gasped, shock evident across her face. She expected to see him around town eventually, but not this soon. Not her first day back.

“Hope, I see you’re back,” Landon replied, apparently angered by her presence.

“Yeah, can we talk?” The young girl asked quickly, before the boy had a chance to walk away.

“What’s there to talk about? We go on a date and then you’re AWOL for what? Six months?” he spoke irritably.

“Listen, I know you have a right to be pissed at me, we went on an amazing date and then I didn’t call or text… or anything for seven months. But, if you just hear me out, you’ll understand why I did, what I did,” the tribrid pleaded.

“Fine,” the server let out a huff, “let me go tell the manager that I’m taking a break, then I’ll be right back.”

Hope watched as he walked away and began to think about how she was going to explain her parents’ death, without revealing her secret, to him. Once she could see him making his way back outside, she quickly turned towards her drink, pulling it towards her and taking sip.

“You’ve got twenty minutes,” Landon spoke, clearly annoyed by the fact that he was spending his break with the girl who left for months with no explanation. “Talk.”

“I’m sorry, I left with no explanation,” Hope began. “I’ve just been going through a really hard time, these past few months. Both my parents died, within weeks of each other, as well as my uncle. And I moved to the other end of the country, with my uncle and his wife. And I’m so sorry that I didn’t call or text to tell you I was okay. I’m so, so sorry.”

“God. Now, I feel like an ass,” Landon sighed.

“Don’t. Yeah, I was going through some stuff, but that didn’t give me the right to be a bitch to you, or anyone for that matter. It was just my way of coping and I’ll admit that it was an awful thing to do, but I’m okay now,” Hope explained.

“How did they die? Your parents and uncle, I mean.”

“Uhm, my mom died in a fire. She burned alive and there was nothing anyone could do to help her.”

“That’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t pretty.”

“And your dad and uncle?”

“My dad died, saving my life. My Uncle Elijah couldn’t stand to live without him, so he committed suicide not long after,” obviously it wasn’t the complete truth, but it was the most she could tell him, without telling him that werewolves, witches and vampires existed.

“I’m so sorry, if I knew what you’d went through, I wouldn’t have been such an ass to you earlier. Even if you didn’t have an excuse for disappearing, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.,” Landon apologised.

“Seriously, Landon, it’s fine. Does this mean I’m forgiven for disappearing?” Hope asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Of course, you’re forgiven. But I do want to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Would you, Hope Marshall-” Landon began, before being cut off.

“Mikaelson,” the tribrid corrected. “My dad’s last name was Mikaelson, so that’s what I’ve been going by, since everything happened.”

“Okay. Hope _Mikaelson_ , would you do me the honour of going on a second date with me?” Landon asked.

“I’d like that,” she smiled. “How about 12pm, this Saturday?”

“Yeah, that works for me.”

They both smiled and began making small talk for the last five minutes of Landon’s break, while Hope finished off the rest of her milkshake. When his break was over, Landon grabbed Hope’s empty glass and went back to work. The tribrid grabbed her wallet, phone and keys, a wide grin spread across her face as she made her way back to her BMW. She slid into the driver’s seat, placed her phone and wallet on the seat next to her, before turning the keys in the ignition and speeding off towards the boarding school.


	3. Chapter 3

Only five minutes after leaving the Mystic Grill, Hope was pulling up in front of the school. As she stepped out of her car and closed the door behind her, she could feel the eyes of some of the other students watching her, before she had the chance to grab her suitcase and bag out of the car she was welcomed by a blonde head of hair. Caroline Forbes. The head mistress.

“Hope,” the vampire greeted, “welcome back.”

“Miss Forbes, hi,” Hope responded as she grabbed the duffel bag from the back seat.

“I thought I could help you with your bags, and we could talk about your return,” the blonde explained as she stood by the trunk of Hope’s car.

“Uh, sure. Thanks,” the tribrid opened the trunk of the car and let Caroline grab her suitcase, she would have protested, but she had learnt a long time ago that Caroline always got her way, so if she wanted to help Hope with her stuff, that’s what she would let her do.

Hope picked up her art supplies, locked her car, and the pair began the walk up to the tribrid’s room. The vampire remained silent, which Hope knew wouldn’t last long, for the entire walk up to the dorm rooms. It wasn’t until they were stood in her bedroom that Hope decided to speak up.

“So, what’s really going on?” she asked Caroline, “I know how things work around here, Caroline. The twins would have greeted me, if you didn’t have something you want to talk to me about.”

“You’re good. I should have known that you’d figure something was up. After all you are a Mikaelson,” Caroline replied with a small smile.

“Yeah. Can you just spit it out already?” Hope responded, calmly.

“Okay, well Dr. Saltzman and I have been discussing your return for a while,” the blonde explained, “and there’s two things we need to talk to you about. The first is about your last name.”

“What about it?” From the tone of her voice, Caroline could tell that Hope was in a good mood and prayed that it would last for the duration of their entire conversation.

“Well… obviously before you were known as ‘Hope Marshall’. But Ric and I were wondering if you were wanting to change it and go by ‘Mikaelson’.”

“I mean, I haven’t really thought about it. I guess ‘Mikaelson’ I am a Mikaelson after all, I’m not ashamed of it and I want people to know who I am. They should know the truth.”

“Okay, I’ll let Dr. Saltzman and the rest of the faculty know.”

“And the second thing?” Hope asked.

“Do you remember Miss Tig?” Caroline questioned in response.

“The school counsellor, yeah. What about her?”

“We’re putting in place mandatory meetings between you and her. Every Monday, at 3:15.”

“What? Why?” Hope jumped up from her place on her bed.

“We think it’s best that you talk to someone about how you feel and everything that you’ve been through.”

“I don’t need to talk to anyone about anything, I’m fine. Everything is fine!”

“We want you to be able to open-up to someone, and get all your feelings out, instead of bottling them up. This way, it’s less likely that you’ll lose control of your magic and harm someone or yourself… or turn into a wolf without meaning to.”

“I’m in control of my magic and turning! I’m not going to counselling!” Hope stood defiantly, in the middle of her room, with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Hope. Sweetie, if you don’t do this, I’m afraid you won’t be able to return to your classes.”

“Are you freaking serious, right now? You’re not going to let me return to class, unless I talk to a shrink? Tell me this a joke!”

“Hope, everything you’ve been through, it is very traumatic, and you need to talk to someone about it,” Caroline insisted.

“Fine,” the young girl huffed.

“I’m gonna leave you alone for a while. Don’t forget to go down for dinner.”

Hope watched as Caroline left the room and closed the door behind her. And to think her day was going so well after she left the Grill, now she had to speak to the school counsellor. They should know she could control her magic, she had been doing it for as long as she could remember. She shook her head, to clear her mind, and moved from her place in the middle of the room, standing around and being beyond pissed with her father’s ex-girlfriend wasn’t going to unpack her suitcase.

She walked over to the suitcase that Caroline had kindly placed by her door, she picked it up by the handle on the side and laid it down, in the middle of the bed. However, she didn’t get the chance to start unpacking, since as soon as she had it opened, her iPhone had begun to ring from the duffel she had left on the floor. Quickly, she walked over to the bag and dug around in it, until she felt familiar feeling of her phone case on her finger tips. She pulled out the device and turned it over in her hands, so she could see the caller ID. It only took a matter of seconds for her to register that the screen read ‘Aunt D’ and that said aunt was in fact facetiming her. Her finger swiped across the screen and a moment later Davina and Kol’s smiling faces filled her screen.

“Hey, guys,” the tribrid smiled, happy to see her uncle and his wife.

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you settling in?” Davina asked, concern written across her face.

“Apart from a minor argument, with Caroline, so far so good,” Hope responded, as she sat in the chair in front of her desk.

“What was the argument about, darling?” Kol asked, out of curiosity.

“She and Dr. Saltzman have decided that I need to have a meeting with the school counsellor every week. They’re afraid that I’ll lose control and hurt someone. It’s so stupid,” Hope ranted.

“Maybe she’s right. It might be good for you to talk to someone,” Davina’s response was nowhere near what Hope wanted to hear, but before she had a chance to retort, Kol spoke up.

“Davina’s right, magic is hard to control and after everything that’s happened, you need someone to talk to, so you don’t lose control and hurt yourself.”

“Seriously! You guys are supposed to be on my side!”

“Hope, listen to me. I know you don’t like the idea of talking to someone you barely know about your feelings, but it’ll help. I promise,” Davina swore.

“Fine, whatever. Can we talk about something else now?” Hope asked, raising an eyebrow at the phone.

“Sure. What do you want to talk about, love?”

“Uhm, I don’t know… what have you guys been up to, since I left?”

“Not much. It’s strange we’re used to having you here and now that you’re not we don’t really know what to do with ourselves,” the witch on the other end of the phone explained.

“Get a dog,” Hope laughed, “get a puppy, but adopt one, it’s better that way.”

“We’ll think about it,” Kol smirked.

“You better.”

“We will. What else have you done today?” Davina asked.

“Well… I went to the Mystic Grill, before I came back to school. Got a milkshake and cleared somethings up with a guy, who I met before everything that happened, happened,” the tribrid explained.

 “Sounds fun,” the brunette witch smirked, knowingly.

Of course, Hope had told Davina all about Landon, before she left San Francisco. Even how she wished she hadn’t left things the way she did. How amazing their date was. How she smashed the windows of Connor’s car with her magic, after she what he had done to Landon. How she wanted so much more than just one date with Landon. How she liked him. How she hoped he liked her too. How she hated that after her father died, she completely ghosted him. For all he knew she could have dropped off the face of the earth. For all he knew she could have been the one who had died.

“What guy?” Kol questioned, clearly protective over his niece.

“Relax,” Hope laughed, “he’s just a guy that works at the Mystic Grill, in-”

“They went on a date. She made some guys car windows explode for him. And she likes him,” Davina interrupted.

“Davina! Shut up!” The teenager yelled, her face flushed red.

“What? It’s the truth. You like him, I could tell by the smile on your face, when you told me about him.”

“I do not approve of my niece dating,” the original said, looking between his wife and picture of his niece on the phone screen.

“Well then, it’s a good thing you’re three-thousand miles away and don’t get a say,” Hope smiled.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, a knock sounded from outside of Hope’s bedroom door.

“I better get that, it’s probably Caroline or Dr. Saltzman checking up on me. I’ll call ya later.”

The young girl hung up the phone, and swiftly stood from her seat, to answer the door. To her surprise, when she pulled the door open it wasn’t either of the founders of the school, or any member of staff for that matter. In fact, it was another student who stood in front of her. He was tall, with dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes. Hope didn’t know much about him, apart from that he was a vampire who hung around with the Saltzman twins, she couldn’t even remember his name. So, what was he doing stood outside of her bedroom? It wasn’t as if they were ever friends, not for the boy’s lack of trying. Ever since he joined the Salvatore school two years ago, he had tried to make friends with Hope, but every time Hope pushed him. Just like she did with almost everyone.

“Hope, hey. My name’s M.G. in case you forgot,” the vampire greeted. “Which by the look on your face, I’m guessing you did. Anyway, the twins and I are going down for dinner at five-thirty and Josie and I thought you might like to eat with us.”

“What about Lizzie?” Hope questioned, knowing that blonde girl hated her.

“She’ll be fine with it,” M.G. promised.

“Fine… I’ll see down there, in an hour. Right now, I need to start unpacking,” the tribrid agreed.

“Great, we’ll see you then,” the boy nodded, awkwardly, as he began to walk away.

“M.G!” She shouted after him, she spoke quieter when he stopped. “Thank you, I appreciate you and Josie thinking about me.”

M.G. nodded at her, before turning back around and making his way down the hall. Hope closed the door and turned to face the suitcase on her bed, she let out a sigh before making her way over to the bed to begin unpacking.

By the time 5:25 came, she had unpacked her picture frames and placed them on her desk and nightstand, along with her makeup, toiletries and the small amount of jewellery that she had brought with her. She had set up her art supplies in the corner of the room, placed her textbooks and notebook on the desk and slid her grimoires underneath her bed. Before she got any further, she’d noticed the time and decided it was time to go down for dinner. Before leaving the room, Hope grabbed her phone and slipped it into her back pocket.

“ _Vis sera portus_ ,” Hope whispered, magically locking the door once it closed behind her.

It was only a few minutes later that she was looking around the cafeteria for M.G, she quickly spotted him sitting with the Saltzman twins. Her eyes locked with Lizzie’s and Hope quickly turned away, looking for somewhere else to sit. But luck wasn’t on her side and she heard her name being called, before she had a chance to sit down.

“Hope! Over here,” she heard Josie shout, before whispering, “be nice, Liz.”

The tribrid turned around and slowly made her way over to the trio. She took a seat next to M.G, opposite Josie and placed the plate of food that she had gotten down in front of her.

“Hey guys,” Hope gave a small smile.

“Hey, so are you back for good now?” Josie asked, as she took a bite out of her food.

“Yeah, I am,” the tribrid responded, quickly glancing over at Lizzie to try and catch a reaction from the blonde.

“That’s awesome,” M.G. spoke up, “because there’s a party, this Saturday, you should come.”

“Yeah, it’s at the old mill, at six, you should totally come. It’ll be a great way to relax after your first week back as well,” Josie explained, excitedly.

“Or…” Lizzie interrupted, “you could… I don’t know… not come. You could stay in your room and study. I mean, there has to be loads of work you have to catch up on.”

“Actually, your parents have been emailing me all the work I’ve been missing, so I’m all caught up,” Hope smirked at Lizzie, before turning to talk to M.G. and Josie. “I have plans Saturday afternoon, but I’ll see if I can make it.”

“Great,” Josie smiled.

“Yeah, great,” Lizzie said, sarcastically, “Marshall’s coming to the party.”

“Actually, it’s not Marshall. It’s Mikaelson, from now on,” Hope corrected the blonde siphoner.

“Wait,” M.G. interrupted. “Mikaelson? As in the original vampires?”

“Well, technically,” Hope spoke nervously, “as in Klaus Mikaelson. As in my dad.”

“So that makes you…?” M.G. questioned.

“I’m a werewolf and witch, who has vampire blood running through her veins at all times. A tribrid,” the sixteen-year-old explained.

“Awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is a lot longer than the previous two, but I like the way that it turned out and I hope you do too. next chapter is Hope's first day back at school and her first meeting with Emma.  
> If there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's first day back at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a comment/review on the previous chapter about the pairing in this story, so I want to make it clear now that this story will end with Hope and Landon together. It’s not that I don’t ship Hope with Rafael or Josie, I just ship her with Landon more and Handon is my ship that I want to be endgame. If you have any ideas for a story, even if it’s just a one-shot, where Hope is with Rafael or Josie or any other characters, let me know and if it’s something I think I could write I’ll give it a shot. But this is a Handon story, Rafael might not even appear in this.
> 
> Also, I have changed the ages of the twins in this story, just to make things work a little bit better, so instead of them being two years younger than Hope, they are only one year younger, making them 15 years old. M.G. is 19 years old in this and was turned when he was 16, I just made it up since nothing is said in the show.

The following day was a Monday, and Hope was woken up at 6:30am by the deafening sound of the alarm on her phone. With a muffled groan, the young tribrid leaned over to her nightstand and pressed the button to stop the dreadful noise, once the room was filled with silence again, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling for a while. God, she hated Mondays. She really hated Mondays.

Reluctantly, she pushed back the sheets and climbed out of bed. Before getting changed, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, when she came out, she slipped out of her cotton pyjamas and pulled on her uniform; a simple white shirt, a blue plaid skirt and a navy sweater.  She brushed her hair, tied some pieces from the front back, slipped on some shoes, grabbed her phone and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

By the time the teenager had reached the large room, it was 7:15 and there were already quite a few students sitting and eating their breakfast, she swiftly made her way over to where the food was being served and grabbed herself a plate with a small stack of pancakes. With her food in hand, Hope sat down, by herself, at the end of one of the long tables and even though she didn’t mind being on her own, it didn’t last long. Soon, M.G. was sitting across from her, a bag filled with animal blood in hand, Josie not far behind him taking up the seat next to her and, to both of their dismays, Lizzie followed.

“Sup, Mikaelson,” M.G. greeted.

“Morning, M.G.” Hope replied.

“Seriously Jo, there’s loads of seats in here. Did we really have to sit here?” The blonde Saltzman twins addressed her sister.

“No, we didn’t,” Josie answered before turning to speak to Hope. “So, Hope, what’s your first class? Lizzie and I have ‘chemistry of magic’ which obviously you won’t be in, since we’re in different grades, but you might be with M.G.”

“Oh, I have geography. I have to run back upstairs for my textbook, before I go, though,” the tribrid responded, before she took a bite of her food.

“Looks like I get the miracle Mikaelson for the morning,” the teenage vampire joked.

“Great,” Josie beamed, “so you’ll go to your morning classes, then you can sit with us again at lunch.”

“So, is this a thing now? We’re friends?” Hope asked, wide eyed and glancing between the other three teenagers sat with her.

“No.” Lizzie spoke quickly, at the same time as M.G.

“Yes. If you’re okay with being friends with a vampire and two siphoning witches, of course.”

“I mean, as long as you’re okay being friends with a tribrid, then I’m cool with it,” Hope looked up from her food, to notice Lizzie scowling at her.

“And if I’m not okay with it?” The blonde asked, looking towards the vampire sat next to her, her eyes wide, reminding Hope of a puppy.

“C’mon, Liz. Hope’s cool, she’s done nothing to hurt any of us, she’s not like that,” M.G. reasoned with the witch sat next to him.

“Fine, you can hang out with us. But you’re on probation. One wrong move and you’re gone,” Lizzie promised.

“Fair enough,” the Mikaelson girl nodded. “It’s nearly eight, I’m gonna go and get my books for class. I’ll see you there M.G.” Hope stood from her seat and began the walk back up to her room, so she would be able to start her first day back at school.

Hope had just got out of her last class and was on her way to her mandatory counselling session, with Miss Tig, when a text came through on her phone. She took the device out of her pocket and looked down at the screen. She smiled when she saw that the message was from her Aunt Freya and quickly, she unlocked the device to read the text.

_‘Davina said you have a counselling session today. Don’t be too horrible to her, it’s Dr. Saltzman and Miss Forbes making you go. Not her x’_

Hope rolled her eyes at the message and quickly typed back a response:

_‘I’ll try, but I’m not promising anything x’_

The tribrid pressed ‘send’ and slid her phone back into her pocket before knocking on the door that read ‘Emma Tig’. She heard someone move from the other side of the door, as she pressed her back against the wall next to the entryway.

“Hope come on in,” a tanned woman, with medium length, dark-brown hair and brown eyes greeted.

The young girl pushed herself away from the wall and followed the older woman into the office. There was a desk with a computer on top of it and a bookshelf behind it in one half of the room, in the other half was an armchair and sofa with a coffee table in between. She watched as Miss Tig sat in the chair and gestured for Hope to take a seat on the sofa.

“So, where do you want to start, Miss Tig?” Hope asked politely.

“We can start by you calling me Emma,” the counsellor replied, with a kind smile.

“Okay, Emma, where do you want to start?” It was clear by the tone of her voice that Hope really didn’t want to be there, but if Emma noticed she didn’t let on.

“Well…” Emma began, “we could start by talking about your childhood.”

“What about it?” The tribrid questioned, a cold expression on her face.

“From what I understand, you didn’t really meet your father, or your aunts and uncles, until you were seven. Before that it was only you and your mom. How did it make you feel?”

“What am I supposed to say? It was just me and my mom and most of the time she was out looking for stuff to help bring back my family. It sucked.”

“Okay,” Emma sighed, she knew Hope wouldn’t open up in their first session. “What about when you were reunited when you were seven. How did you feel then?”

“I don’t know,” Hope shook her head, she really didn’t want to relive the past.

“Hope, this isn’t going to work if you don’t cooperate with me.”

“What do you want me to say?” The teenager shouted, “I was seven years old, I walked out my front door to see five strangers looking at me! And being told they’re my family! I was confused!”

“What was confusing?”

“I don’t know… maybe it was the fact that five strangers were stood on my front porch.”

“Fine. What about when your family had to stay apart for 8 years?”

“Seriously? I was a kid, I didn’t understand. I’d only just gotten my family back and five minutes later, if they came anywhere near me the world could’ve ended. How do you think it made me feel?”

The rest of the session continued the same way, whenever Emma brought up a topic, Hope shut her down. The tribrid refused to talk about anything and Emma tried everything; what it was like growing up without her father, how she felt after her mother’s death, why she took in the hollow’s power, how she felt when her father gave up his life to save hers, what it was like moving across the country with Davina and Kol, even her return to school. Hope just didn’t want to talk. About anything.

“Okay, it’s been an hour, so that’s time up,” Emma spoke softly at the end of the session, “I want you back, same time next week, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Hope rolled her eyes as she left the room and went up to her room, so she could do some homework before she met M.G, Lizzie and Josie for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we skip to the weekend and it's gonna be a long one.
> 
> As usual all feedback is appreciated and if you want to see anything in future chapters let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope’s first week back at school went by quickly and, excluding her disastrous meeting with Emma Tig on Monday, everything had been perfectly fine. The stares, she was receiving from most of the students, had died down and she only noticed a handful of people looking at her warily. When word had gotten out that she was the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, who was also known as ‘the great evil,’ the younger students had taken the news amazingly, mainly because they were too young to have learnt about the Mikaelson family and what her father had done to so many people. However, some of the older students hadn’t taken it quite as well, she had noticed the looks of fear from some students, most of them came from the students who had arrived while she was away and didn’t know anything about her previously, but she did see the same looks of fear in the eyes of some of the witches. She couldn’t blame them though, they had been taught that the Mikaelsons were evil and had the worst tempers, so why wouldn’t they be afraid of the one person in the entire world that was a tribrid and a part of the most powerful family there was.

Before she knew it, it was 9:30am on a Saturday and Hope was just about to get up to go down for breakfast. She had just over two hours before she would have to drive into town, if she wanted to be on time to meet Landon, which she obviously did. The tribrid climbed out of her bed and swapped her shorts and tank top for leggings and an oversized sweatshirt and slipped into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and left her room, using the same spell she had the day she had returned to lock the door behind her.

Once she had reached the cafeteria and gotten her food, she sat down with M.G. and the Saltzman twins, just like she had done every other day of the week, for every meal. The only difference between now and the beginning of the week, was that Lizzie, who had barely said two words to her the first day back, was now speaking to her and not in a horrible way either, instead she spoke to her in a way that a friend would. Which now they were. Kind of. They were both slowly warming up to having the other around so much, but it was obvious that Josie and M.G. were reluctant to leave the two of them alone together.

“Party tonight,” Josie beamed, “Hope, you’re still coming, right?”

“Uh, sure. Parties aren’t really my thing, but how bad can it be?” Hope replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Great, but we should really talk outfits. We can’t clash and we can’t be all matchy-matchy,” Lizzie rambled on, explaining what she was going to wear that night and having her sister and Hope explain what they were going to wear, even though neither of the other girls had planned out their outfits.

At 10 o’clock, Hope excused herself, explaining that she had to get ready to be somewhere, and went up to her room. She used her magic to unlock the door, then lock it again once she was inside, with the door closed behind her.

The clothes she had put on, before she went down for breakfast, were swapped out for something cuter and more stylish; a black and white striped choker neck T-shirt, black skinny jeans (that may or may not have made her ass look good), black lace-up boots, with block heels and of course her necklace that had her family crest on. She brushed her hair and sat down at her desk to do her makeup, she kept it light, only applying foundation, mascara and nude lipstick.

She stood in front of her full-length mirror, checking her appearance one last time. She looked good. Her makeup was flawless. There wasn’t a single hair out of place. And her outfit made her look hot. Even if she did say so herself. She found the small, grey, suede bag that Rebekah had bought her for her birthday, she placed her phone, wallet and car keys inside of it and grabbed her black leather jacket. After all that, Hope left her room, magically locking the door once again, and made her way down to the school garage that held her white BMW, before sliding into the driver’s seat and speeding away.

It was a ten-minute drive into town from the school, but it wasn’t long until she was parking her car in front of the Mystic Grill and stepping out, onto the sidewalk. When she had placed her keys back into her bag and zipped it closed, she looked up to see Landon approaching.

“Hey,” Landon greeted with a smile, “you showed up.”

“I said I’d be here and here I am. I figured that leaving you hanging for seven months, was long enough,” Hope joked.

“Well, thanks for taking pity on me,” he teased, before nodding towards the vehicle she had just stepped out, “nice car.”

“Oh, thanks,” Hope replied, suddenly shy, she hated knowing that her family had so much more money than most people, “it was a way too over the top birthday present, from my uncle and his wife.”

“Wow, I wish I had family like yours.”

“Who knows? You play your cards right and I might let you drive it one day,” the tribrid teased.

“Would taking you inside for something to eat, be classed as ‘playing my cards right’?”

“Lead the way.”

Landon held his hand out towards her and let her take it, before leading her inside the Grill. They walked past the bar and towards a booth near the back, he kept hold of Hope’s hand as she slid into the booth, only letting go when he sat down opposite her.

“Is here okay?” Landon asked, nervously.

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Hope smiled, “relax, don’t be so nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” he denied quickly.

“Yeah, you are,” she smiled wider, “it’s cute.”

“You think I’m cute?”

“I-uh… I never said that. I did not say that.”

“Actually, I think you did. It’s okay I think you’re gorgeous.”

“Uh, thank you,” Hope’s face flushed a bright red and she grabbed a menu to hide it. “Now, tell me. What’s good here?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Landon laughed.

“No, you work here, tell me what’s good?”

“You used to come in here, almost every day, and the menu hasn’t changed that much.”

“I might have come here a lot, but I’ve barely eaten here since I was like… ten. I just get the milkshakes,” she shrugged, “I’m surprised you never noticed.”

“Me too.”

Landon went on to tell Hope what his favourite dishes on the menu were and which were best to avoid, before a young waitress came over to take their orders. Landon ordered a burger and fries with some lemonade, Hope ordered the same except with a peanut-butter blast milkshake.

“All the time?” Landon teased, when he heard Hope’s drink order.

“It tastes good and if it’s not broken, then don’t fix it,” Hope laughed.

Their time in the restaurant carried on in the same way, the two of them laughing, joking and getting to know each other better. Hope told him some stories from her childhood, changing them a little bit to hide the secret of the supernatural world. And she learnt that he had grew up bouncing from foster home to foster home. It wasn’t until their table was cleared and the bill was placed on the table that the conversation shifted.

“I’ll get it,” Hope spoke as she grabbed the bill.

“No, let me. I asked you out, I should pay,” Landon tried to grab the bill from Hope, before she pulled it from his reach.

“You might have asked me out, but I did ghost you for 7 months. Plus, my family is loaded enough that paying for lunch for two people isn’t going to make a dent in their bank balance,” Hope insisted.

“Fine, but I’m taking you for ice cream and I’m paying.”

“Deal.”

As Hope placed the money in the leather folder that the bill came in, Landon slid out of the booth and held his hand out to help her stand. She took his hand in hers, stood up from her seat and let him lead her outside. They kept talking, just like they did over lunch. It wasn’t until he asked about the Salvatore school that her smile faltered.

“So, what’s it like at the great Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted?”

“Well, I guess it’s just like any other school, for the most part. Classes where we learn about the state capitals, mean girls, popular people that half the school envies, way too much teenage drama, and parties that we’re not actually allowed to throw,” Hope explained, leaving out the part where the students were either a vampire, a werewolf or a witch, or in her case a mix of all three.

“Yeah, most of that is normal, except normal schools don’t throw secret parties,” Landon quipped.

“Yeah, but at normal schools the students are able to throw parties at their houses when parents are out of town or go out for the night. At a boarding school it’s like the parents are there all the time, so we sneak out to an old building on school grounds, play some music and most people get drunk,”

“Sounds like most of the parties people throw,” Landon nodded, as he pushed open the door to the ice cream parlour and let Hope walk in front of him.

“If you mean they sound terrible, then you’d be right,” the tribrid laughed, as she approached the counter.

They ordered their ice creams and took them to go, so they could walk around the town a bit more and get to know each other even better. There was something about Landon that made Hope trust him enough to open up to him, as much as she could without revealing what she truly was. If him telling her about how he was treated by some of his foster parents in the past had anything to do with how much trust he had for her, then it was obvious that he felt the same way about her.

“Wait, hold up,” Hope stopped walking and turned to face her date. “You’re telling me that your foster dad is Sheriff Donovan. He comes into the school all the time; how did I not know this?”

“He figured that since not everyone he arrests are charged or found guilty, it’s best that it’s kept a bit quiet, just in case any of them hold grudges,” Landon explained, after he stopped walking as well.

“Okay, I guess it makes sense.”

The two started walking again and didn’t stop until their desserts were gone and they were stood next to Hope’s car, facing each other.

“I’ve had a really great time with you today,” Landon spoke softly, as he looked down into her eyes.

“Me too,” Hope replied, happily. “Maybe we could do something next weekend?”

“I’d love to,” Landon agreed, squeezing Hope’s hand softly.

“Great,” Hope released his hand from hers and held it out in front of him, “now give me your phone.”

“Why?” he asked and reached into his back pocket.

“Relax, I’m not gonna run away with it. Just hand it over.”

Landon unlocked his phone and placed the device in her hand. He watched as she clicked something at the bottom of the screen, before her thumbs started moving quickly across the screen, then handed it back over to him.

“I’ve put my number in there and text myself that way I have yours. I will text you, with a time and a place for you to meet me. Just know that I will probably be late because it’s just who I am,” Hope smirked.

“Yeah, you’re not gonna disappear this time?” Landon joked.

“No, not this time,” she shook her head.

“Good,” he whispered, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing a blush to spread across her face.

“I-I should go, I have homework and my friends want me to go to a party with them tonight,” her words were quiet, but Hope’s eyes never left his. “But I will see you next week.”

“Bye Hope.”

“Bye Landon.”

They parted ways, as Hope slid into her car and began her drive back to school, with a big smile across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget that if there's anything you want to see in future chapters to let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I had exams this week, and I had writer's block and didn't like the way the chapter I had written turned out so I rewrote it.

A couple of days later, the weekend was over, and Hope was attending her weekly meeting with Emma. They both sat in the same places they had the previous week. As soon as Emma had saw Hope that afternoon, she had noticed a difference in the young tribrid, she seemed happier and a lot less angry at the world.

“So,” Emma began, gently, “how was your first week back?”

“It was okay, I guess,” the teenager replied with a shrug, “I think now that people know that I’m a Mikaelson, some kids might be afraid of me. But, other than that, there haven’t really been any problems.”

“Why do you think they’re afraid of you?” Emma asked, sounding just like the counsellors Hope had seen on TV.

“I don’t know,” Hope’s voice was laced with sarcasm, “maybe it’s the way they don’t look me in the eye, or some of them won’t talk to me. At all.”

“Kids can be cruel; you should know that.”

“Can you blame them? The kids in this school are taught that anyone with the last name Mikaelson, should be feared. The stuff Dr Saltzman teaches, is biased. Yeah, my family hurt him and the people he cares about. But Elena Gilbert daggered my aunt and my uncle and played a pretty big part in the death of my other two uncles and last time I checked Dr Saltzman and Miss Forbes treat her like family.”

“Hope, none of us know the full story about what happened here back then.”

“But what we do know is that Elena, the Salvatore brothers, Caroline, Dr Saltzman and whoever else was on their side… they all gave as good as they got. And my family, they only did the things they did, because they were forced into this life. They never wanted to be vampires, before them vampires didn’t even exist, their parents made them become vampires and when their father realised what he had done, he regretted it and he tried to kill them all. So, my family ran, and they did what they had to do to survive. They shouldn’t be judged for that. And I shouldn’t be judged for their actions. It’s just not fair!”

Hope took a deep breath after her rant and let Emma talk.

“Feel better?” Emma asked.

“Actually, yes. Thank you,” the Mikaelson girl smiled softly.

“If you feel like the students don’t know the full story about your family, why don’t you do something about it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Tell them what you just told me. Tell them your story.”

“What if they don’t want to listen?”

“Make them, because you’re right. What they teach about the original family is biased, it’s one sided and it’s from the side that was hurt by them. And the students here can’t make a fair judgement on you or your family if they don’t hear the reasons behind their actions.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I usually am, now our time is up. What are you up to next?”

“M.G. and Josie dragged me into the annual football game against Mystic Falls High School. I have to go practice with them.”

Hope grabbed her bag from the floor, said goodbye to Emma and made her way out to the football field. She walked towards the team that was going to be playing in the game, the team consisted of M.G, Josie and Lizzie as well as Kaleb, who was another vampire and Jed who was alpha of the werewolf pack. When she got close enough to them, she could hear Kaleb complaining about having to practice.

“We’re not even allowed to win,” she heard Kaleb groan loudly.

“Listen, I know why we can’t use our powers, but we could win without them,” Jed replied, as Hope came to stand next to him.

“So, why don’t we?” Hope asked, “we could practice playing, without using magic or our strength and speed.”

“Because our dad would go insane,” Josie explained, reluctant to even consider Hope’s proposal.

“But, mom wouldn’t,” the blonde twin interrupted, “if we can get mom to agree, she can convince dad that it’s a good idea.”

“And you could finally beat Dana,” M.G. said, to convince Josie.

“We could crush her,” Lizzie squealed excitedly, “I mean their team is awful, it wouldn’t take much to beat them.”

“I mean we could ask mom and dad,” Josie spoke hesitantly, “and then, I guess we could crush Dana.”

“You mean we get to actually practice and not look like a bunch of losers, who don’t know what they’re doing on a football field?” Kaleb asked, rhetorically.

“Jo and I will go talk to our mom now and convince, then we can practice, then on Wednesday we can beat Dana and for the next year she can’t gloat and think she’s better than me,” Lizzie grabbed her twin by the wrist and pulled her into the school.

When the twins returned, they were walking arm in arm with big smiles on their faces.

“You think it went well?” Jed asked, nodding towards the grinning pair.

“Let’s hope so,” Kaleb replied, “I don’t think I can handle losing to humans again.”

“They said yes!” Lizzie yelled, loudly.

“As long as we practice and can control our powers,” Josie explained, over her sister’s happiness.

“Then let’s practice,” M.G. began walking towards the middle of the field.

The other five followed him and began practicing, as Josie reached for the ball, she noticed a girl stood at the side of the field watching her. Penelope Park stood their smiling softly at the brunette siphoner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the annual football game against Mystic Falls High.

The football game came quickly after practice on Monday. On Wednesday, both schools closed early and met at 1pm on the football field at Mystic Falls high School. The Salvatore team were all dressed in blue shorts, with a yellow stallions’ jersey, Hope’s curly hair was tied back into a ponytail, with a blue headband holding the flyways away from her face. Josie hair was up in two buns, with blue ribbons around them and a stallion’s sticker underneath her left eye. Lizzie’s hair was in a messy bun, with a blue bandana around it, and a black stripe on each cheek. The team all stood discussing a game plan when Caroline came over to give them a pep talk.

“How are we all feeling?” The blonde vampire asked, cheerily.

“We’re fine, mom,” Lizzie assured her mother as she looked around waiting for the other team to arrive.

“Are you sure? You’re not nervous at all?” Caroline questioned, sounding anxious herself.

“Mom,” Josie cut in, “relax. We have two vampires, a werewolf and the only tribrid in the world. We can win this thing in our sleep and keep our secret.”

“Right, of course. You’re right,” Caroline rambled, “just remember. Try your best. Have fun. And don’t let anyone know that you’re not human.”

Hope watched as the blonde walked away and turned back to her team.

“Seriously, your mom is a nervous wreck,” Kaleb commented, once the older vampire was out of earshot.

“Right, everyone shut up,” Lizzie whispered loudly, as she watched a group of teenagers dressed in black and red jerseys, with matching shorts walk towards the field. “I know this is only a charity game or whatever, but I still want to kick Dana’s ass.”

Hope followed Lizzie’s line of sight towards the other team and froze when she saw Landon with them. She knew he went to their school, but for some reason she wasn’t expecting him to be there. She didn’t even know that he played football. The last time they had seen each other was the previous Saturday when they went out on their date, but they had been texting the day before planning their second date for Sunday. Their third date, if you count the time, they danced in the town square. Was that a date? Hope didn’t know if Landon counted that as a date or not. Maybe she should ask him on when they meet on Sunday.

“Hope,” the young tribrid was pulled out of her thoughts by Lizzie shouting her name, “focus Mikaelson, we might be more powerful than them but if we’re gonna beat Dana everyone needs to focus.”

“Jesus, what’s crawled up your ass?” Jed asked, wondering why the blonde siphoner was so bothered about the game.

“Lizzie and Dana have hated each other for years,” Josie explained, softly.

“Yes,” Lizzie interrupted, “and this is finally my chance to show her that I am better than her.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” M.G. smiled, “come on, lets win this thing.”

The game began, but Hope’s full attention wasn’t on the game, she couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at Landon. At the end of the first quarter the Stallions were winning 12-6 and Mystic High were swapping out the boy Kaleb had just tackled and putting in Landon. The six of them were stood in a circle listening to Lizzie rant, when Caroline came over to talk to them.

“Okay, you guys are doing great at keeping the schools secret,” Caroline smiled at them, “but Kaleb please dial it back, that guy can barely walk right now.”

“Relax Miss Forbes,” Kaleb brushed her off, “it’s not as if his legs broken. He just needs a minute to rest.”

“I know and I’m happy about that,” the older woman replied, “but I need you guys to be careful, if anyone finds out about our secret, everything Dr Saltzman and I have built will be over.”

“We will. Don’t worry,” Hope promised, as the team got ready for the game to start back.

“Okay, good luck.”

Hope got into her position, opposite Landon, and smirked at him before the referee blew the whistle for the game to start.

When the game came to an end, the Stallions had won for the first time ever, even if it was only by 3 points. Hope felt a strong grip on her wrist, before M.G. pulled her into a group hug with the rest of the team, as they jumped up and down, cheering.

“We won!” Lizzie shouted happily, “I can’t believe we won!”

“All thanks to you baby Mikaelson,” Kaleb spoke as he pulled the tribrid into him, “you scored us the final points.”

“He’s right, thank you. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to rub this in Dana’s face,” the blonde siphoner turned with a huge smile spread across her face, as Dana and the rest of the other team approached them.

“So, you finally did it. You finally won. I mean it only took you 15 years, but congrats,” Dana smiled bitterly.

“Don’t be jealous Dana, green isn’t a good colour on you,” Lizzie replied, smug.

Hope rolled her eyes, as she realised the two girls were about to start bickering. To avoid being dragged into more Lizzie/Dana drama, the young tribrid pulled herself away from Jed and Kaleb – who had their arms around her – and walked towards were she had left her water bottle. She turned around when her werewolf hearing picked up the sound of footsteps approaching her.

“You were really good out there,” Landon complimented.

“Thanks, you weren’t too bad yourself,” Hope smiled.

“Maybe, but I’m not the one who scored the winning points,” the young waiter pointed out.

“Yeah,” the tribrid smirked, “but not everyone can be as good as me.”

“Guess not,” Landon smiled.

“Mikaelson!” Before Hope had the chance to reply, she was interrupted by Jed shouting her name, “time to go.”

“I have to go,” she smiled apologetically, “but I’ll try and call you later and I’ll see you Sunday.”

“Promise?” Landon asked jokingly.

“Promise,” Hope nodded, before turning to walk away.

The team all climb onto the bus, Hope, M.G. and the twins took the back row. The tribrid sat with her back against the window and her legs draped over Josie’s, with her feet resting on the middle seat with Lizzie’s who was sat in a similar position, but her legs were draped over M.G.’s instead.

“I can’t wait to shower, I feel so gross,” the blonde complained.

“I know how you feel,” the vampire replied as his head fell back against his seat, “Jed tackled someone right into me and I fell into the mud.”

“I just want an excuse to get away from the she-devil,” Josie spoke referring to Penelope Park, “I could feel her staring at me throughout the entire game.”

“How about when we get back, we all go shower and get into clothes that aren’t covered in mud or sweat and meet for dinner around 5?” Hope asked, as she squirmed in her dirty clothes.

“Yes, please. I’m starving,” Josie agreed and so did M.G. and Lizzie, so when the bus pulled up in front of the doors to the school, they all rushed off to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really busy with school and exams and then my WiFi went down for a few weeks.  
> Soon someone at the school will find out Hope's secret, if you think you know who please leave a comment with your guess. Also if there's anything (or anyone) you want to see in future chapters let me know. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within a few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone at school finally finds out Hope's secret.

An hour after the four of them had split up, Hope was walking down to the cafeteria, wearing leggings, an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of vans with her auburn hair pulled up into a messy bun. When she stepped into the large room, her eyes immediately found M.G. sat by himself at their normal table. The young tribrid quickly grabbed some food and sat in front of the vampire.

“Hey,” Hope greeted, “where are the twins? I was late, so shouldn’t they be here?”

“Yeah, Josie sent me a text and their parents wanted to have dinner with them today, so it’s just the two of us,” M.G. explained. “Which is good, because there was something, I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay, what?” Hope looked up at M.G. curious as to what he wanted to know.

“I saw that you knew one of the humans,” the vampire whispered, so no one else could hear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hope looked down at her food, praying that her friend couldn’t hear her heartbeat accelerate.

“That guy, with the curly hair, that they put in after Kaleb tackled that other guy,” M.G. prodded, hoping that his friend would reveal her secret.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” the tribrid played dumb as she ate her food.

“Then why’d you tell him you’d call him later?” At that simple question Hope’s head shot up and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Relax,” M.G. whispered, “I promise I won’t tell anyone, as long as you tell me who he is.”

“What?”

“Come on, if I’m not telling people something, I at least want to know what I’m not telling them.”

“Seriously, you wanna know?” Hope asked, confused.

“Yeah, I mean nothing good really happens around here,” the young vampire gestured around the room.

“Okay,” the tribrid smiled, “his name’s Landon, he’s a waiter at the grill and he asked me out the day I first turned into a wolf, and we danced and then my dad died, and I left for 7 months without telling him. I didn’t have his number so I couldn’t call or text to explain why I wasn’t in town. Before I came back to school the other week, I stopped for a milkshake at the grill and I explained that my dad died and I just needed some time to get over it and then we got to talking and he asked me out and I said yes. That’s where I went on Saturday. Please don’t tell anyone. We’re not supposed to get close to the locals, but I really like him, and I want to see where it can go.”

“Calm down, Mikaelson,” M.G. grinned, “I can tell he makes you happy, so your secrets safe with me. But if he hurts you, I’ll beat the crap out of him.”

“Thanks M.G.” Hope laughed, “now, let’s talk about you and Lizzie.”

“What – what are you talking about?” The vampire suddenly got nervous.

“Come on, it’s obvious,” the tribrid explained, “the way you look at her, like she’s your whole world, you’re crazy about her.”

“Okay, maybe I am,” M.G. admitted, “but what does it matter? It’s like she’s into everyone but me.”

“Well she’s an idiot. You’re a great guy and she’d be lucky to have you,” Hope told her friend, when suddenly an idea formed in her mind. “What if I helped you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You help me by keeping my secret, and in return I help you by getting Lizzie to realise how much of a great guy you are.”

“You’d do that?”

“What are friends for, right?”

“You know for a Mikaelson, you’re pretty cool.”

“I know,” Hope smiled, before she stood up, “now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a guy to call.”

“Sure, I was gonna go and do some homework anyway,” M.G. stood up as well.

Hope quickly made her way up to her room, used magic to lock her door and performed a privacy spell, so that none of the vampires or werewolves would be able to hear her. The tribrid pulled her iPhone out of her sweatshirt pocket, found the number she was looking for and dialled.

“Hello?” She heard a voice on the other end of the line say.

“Landon, hey,” Hope replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if anyone has anything/anyone they want to see in future chapters let me know in the comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Landon go on their second date.

The next Sunday after the football game, Hope was sat at the desk in her room French braiding the top of her hair so she could put it up into a ponytail, when she heard a knock at her door. She shouted for them to come in before focusing her attention back onto her hair. M.G. entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

“So,” the vampire spoke up after a moment, “are you doing your hair all fancy for your date with Landon?”

“Maybe,” Hope smiled.

“What do you guys have planned?” M.G. asked, as Hope put the hair tie in her hair.

“I’ve packed a picnic basket and put it in my car, I thought we could go to town square since that’s where we danced,” the tribrid explained, the smile never leaving her face as she spoke.

“Well you look great,” M.G. complimented, “and the dudes an idiot, if he doesn’t think so too.”

“Thanks, M.G.” Hope stood up from her seat and grabbed her purse and jacket.

The two friends leave the room and start walking towards the school garage, “when I get back, we’re gonna come up with a plan to make Lizzie fall in love with you,” the young girl promised.

“Okay, but for now, enjoy your date and please be careful?” M.G. worried.

“I will, I promise,” Hope smiled, before sliding into her car and driving off.

It had just turned 2 o’clock, when Hope parked her BMW in front of the Grill and saw her date sat at one of the tables. She smiled at the sight of him, before getting out and grabbing the picnic basket out of the backseat.

“Get up,” Hope demanded with a smile, as she stood in front of Landon’s table.

“Where are we going?” Landon asked, but done as he was told anyways.

“It’s a surprise,” his date teased.

Hope held Landon’s hand in hers as she led him towards town square, she didn’t release it until she found the perfect picnic spot on the grass. The tribrid pulled a blanket out of the basket she was carrying and laid it on the ground, before sitting down on it. She looked up and noticed Landon looking down at her with a confused expression.

“Sit down,” Hope giggled as she tugged on his hand, so he’d sit down. “Have you ever had a picnic?”

“No,” Landon shook his head, as he sat next to her.

“Well, that is about to change,” Hope smiled, as she began to unpack the basket. “I hope you like ham, because that’s all I could find in the school kitchen.”

“It’s my favourite,” Landon replied, making Hope smile wider.

 

After they had finished, Hope and Landon were laid on the blanket looking up at the clouds and laughing at a story Hope had told about her mom, when Landon turned on his side so he could face Hope.

“What’s it like?” He asked.

“What’s what like?” Hope asked in reply, as she sat up and leaned back on her hands.

“Growing up with a family?” Landon elaborated, as he also sat up.

Hope came up with a story, but tried to stick to the truth as best she could, without revealing the supernatural world, “I mean, I didn’t have a lot of family around, it was mainly me and my mom, we lived in the middle of nowhere and my dad worked overseas so he wasn’t around much and things with his siblings were complicated and they didn’t really get along. When I was 7, we went to New Orleans for a family reunion and my mom and I ended up moving there. My aunt Rebekah got back together with her ex, Marcel, and they moved to New York. My Uncle Kol proposed to my Aunt Davina and they travelled the world before buying an apartment in San Francisco. My Uncle Elijah met someone and moved to France to play piano in a bar. My Aunt Freya stayed in New Orleans to be with her girlfriend, who she married two years ago. After my mom died, they all came back but then my dad and Elijah died, and they all went their separate ways again. Kol promised my dad that if anything happened, he’d take care of me, so I had my stuff packed up and moved to San Francisco to live with him and Davina. And now… I’m here.”

When Hope had finished talking, Landon reached over to wipe away a tear, that Hope never realised fell, with his thumb. Hope took a deep breath, grabbed the hand that was on her cheek with her small one and moved them to the space between. Hope felt Landon’s thumb brush over knuckles as her gaze drifted from his eyes to his lips. Slowly, they both began to lean towards the other, when they were an inch away from the other, they both felt water land on them. Hope looked up at the sky to see rain starting to fall heavily from the sky.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else?” Landon asked, as more water landed on him.

“Yeah,” Hope nodded and stood up quickly.

The young couple quickly stood up; Landon threw the blanket into the basket and grabbed Hope’s hand as they ran towards a nearby shelter. They stood close together, panting heavily through their laughs. Hope could feel water dripping from the ends of her ponytail, her clothes clinging to her skin and the pillar she was leaning on against her back. Landon looked similar, his curly hair was now flat from the water, his white T-shirt clung to his body and Hope could see the faint outline of his abs.

A soft smile spread across Hope’s face as Landon placed the basket by their feet and his hands gripped Hope’s waist and held her close. She looked up at him, took a deep breath and pushed her lips against his in a kiss, he pulled her closer to him and her arms went around his neck as her legs went weak. When they pulled away, they both had large smiles spread across their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a week, go me. I’m really enjoying writing this. I hope you’re all enjoying the story. As always if you have anything/anyone you want to see in future chapters let me know. Don’t forget all feedback is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 3 hours and I’m kinda loving the way it’s turned out. This was intended to be a one-shot, but if people want more, I do have ideas for future chapters about how Hope settles back into Mystic Falls and her return to school. If I do write more chapters they will not be following Legacies.


End file.
